Vaisje y parvenir un jour?
by Andy56
Summary: Mlle Parker se trouve sur une plage car elle prend une semaine de repos au retour de Carthis. Jarod la retrouve et souhaite lui parler…


Auteur : Andy56 )

Genre : Général

Time-Line : Post IOTH

Disclaimers : Je ne touche pas le moindre argent pour cette fic, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas le moins du monde.

Résumé : Mlle Parker se trouve sur une plage car elle prend une semaine de repos au retour de Carthis. Jarod la retrouve et souhaite lui parler...

Note : Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre du Challenge n6 de Karine sur son site réservé aux fanfics : .

Vais-je y parvenir un jour?

Elle est là, étendue dans un transat, les cheveux dans le vent. A coté d'elle se trouve une petite table sur laquelle repose un cocktail aux multiples couleurs. Ses bras reposent élégamment sur les accoudoirs et elle a légèrement repliée l'un de ses longues jambes. C'est la toute première fois que je la vois à la plage, simplement mais sublimement vêtue d'un bikini. Elle ferme les yeux et laisse peu à peu le soleil dorer sa peau blanche d'être restée trop longtemps enfermée dans de profonds et sombres couloirs. Elle se repose, elle le mérite bien, depuis le temps qu'elle me pourchasse sans relâche, toujours sous les pressions insupportables du Centre ou du Triumvirat.

Je sais pertinemment que ça va l'agacer mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'approcher, j'ai besoin d'entendre sa voix, de me plonger dans son regard sans limites. Contempler ses beaux yeux bleus durs et métalliques dont elle se sert pour se protéger tels une véritable armure. Après tout, je ne risque pas grand-chose étant donné que la plage est noire de monde. Elle ne va pas dégainer son arme alors que deux gamins bâtissent un château de sable juste à coté d'elle. De toue façon, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle ait emmené son Smith & Wesson avec elle, il lui serait tout à fait inutile ici.

Je respire profondément, la dernière conversation que nous avons eut au téléphone me revenant en tête. Nous revenions de Carthis, cette étrange île où nous avons agi étrangement. Oui, notre relation là-bas était si étrange. L'ambiance était découper à la fois de haine mais aussi d'amour. Elle m'attirait, elle m'a repoussé, je l'attirais. Tous ces sentiments étaient si ambigus, si troublants et confus. J'avance doucement, je ne sais pas à quoi elle peut bien réfléchir à ce moment précis où elle observe au loin la mer. Pense-t-elle à sa mère ? Pense-t-elle à Carthis ? Par chance, la femme qui occupait le transat à coté du sien s'en va, j'y prends donc place, ne quittant pas Mlle Parker du regard.

Elle a de nouveaux les yeux fermés et ne relève pas ma présence. J'admire ses courbes parfaites, remarquant que je ne suis pas le seul à l'observer. Tous les hommes qui passent devant elle sont également éblouis par sa beauté indéniable. Je souris même quand l'un d'eux manque de tomber en se cognant le pied dans le château de sable des enfants. Ceux-ci font la tête un instant puis se remettent à l'ouvrage en réparant les dégâts provoqués par ce maladroit. Mon regard se pose de nouveau sur Mlle Parker qui s'est assise, fixant toujours l'horizon.

Elle se lève et noue autour de sa fine taille un joli paréo bordeaux. Elle s'éloigne ensuite, marchant tranquillement en direction de l'eau. Elle y glisse un pied et n'étant pas découragée par sa fraîcheur, elle y plonge le second et marche le long de la côte. A coup sûr, elle me verra quand elle sera de retour. Que lui dire à ce moment là ? Le hasard ne prendra pas... Je ne vais tout de même pas lui dire directement que je viens la voir car elle me manque terriblement ? Elle me prendrait pour un fou, elle n'aurait pas tort. Quand on y réfléchit, on n'a jamais vu l'agneau se jeter directement dans la gueule du loup. Quoique... Est-elle vraiment un loup pour moi ? Je n'en sais rien, je ne sais plus...

Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, la voilà de retour. Elle va me remarquer, c'est évident. Que dois-je lui dire ? Ce n'est pas possible, on dirait un ado de 15 ans devant une fille qui le faire craquer. Sauf que j'en ai 20 de plus... Pathétique... Elle lève la tête vers son transat, vers moi plutôt car elle s'arrête brusquement. Elle retire les lunettes de soleil qu'elle venait de mettre et les lâche dans le sable. Elle vient dans ma direction, d'un pas plus que décidé, elle semble irritée. Enervée ? En colère ? Furieuse ? Hystérique plutôt, car elle se jette sur moi, me saisis par le col pour m'obliger à me lever et me scrute droit dans les yeux avec une lueur inquiétante dans le regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?!! aboie-t-elle.

-Je... Je voulais te voir... parvins-je à soupirer, à bout de souffle. »

Elle me lâche brutalement, récupère ses lunettes et après quelques secondes, me fait de nouveau face. Pourquoi suis-je venu ici ? Je pesais qu'elle n'allait peut-être pas très bien pour qu'elle prenne des vacances. Je voulais voir si je pouvais l'aider mais à priori, c'est mal parti. Très mal parti... Je remets mon tee-shirt noir en place, me masse le coup et m'éclaircit la voix avant de m'asseoir de nouveau. Je vois que sa respiration est rapide, elle ne dit rien mais n'en pense pas moins. Elle finit par elle aussi s'asseoir, en face de moi, plaçant sa jambe droite sur la gauche. Après un long soupir, elle attrape son verre qui par miracle est encore au trois quart plein et... le vide d'un trait.

« Tu as quelque chose à m'apprendre ou tu viens juste me narguer en sachant que je ne peux pas t'avoir ici ? maugrée-t-elle.

-Tu as pris du repos alors je me suis inquiété, il y a de quoi ?

-Comme c'est mignon. Mêle-toi de tes affaires et tout ira au mieux. Tire-toi ! Aller, fiche-moi la paix ! continue-

t-elle en faisant de larges gestes pour exprimer son mécontentement.

-Je me fais du soucis pour toi, tu pourrais m'accueillir autrement, non ?

-Je n'en ai qu'a faire de tes inquiétudes ! Laisse moi tranquille et fiche le camp d'ici, je n'ai pas besoin de toi c'est clair ?!

-Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu croies que je te prends pour une idiote ou une incapable ? Pourquoi ne parviens-tu pas à concevoir qu'il y ait autre chose ?

-Qu'y a-t-il d'autre à part un désir ardent de m'exaspérer ? Je te le demande à toi, le génie au grand cœur, le sauveur de ces dames !

-Des sentiments. »

Pourquoi ? Bon sang, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai répondu ça ? Pour qui va-t-elle me prendre désormais à part un enquiquineur de premier ordre et un pauvre désespéré? En tout cas, ça a l'air de la faire réfléchir. Elle reste là, la bouche entre ouverte et les sourcils froncés. Elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce genre de réponse. Elle devrait pourtant après ce que je lui ai laissé entendre à Carthis. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'après cela, je n'aurais pas abandonné l'envie de la convaincre, elle me connaît bien, je ne démords pas si facilement.

« J'ai l'impression que tu as la mémoire courte dit-elle soudain, me sortant de mes pensées.

-Comment ça ?

-Je te l'ai bien dit dans la limousine, je ne veux rien de toi. Je n'éprouve pas le moindre sentiment pour toi et si j'ai failli t'embrasser dans la maison d'Ocee, c'est juste... C'est juste à cause de toutes les pressions qui s'étaient accumulées sur moi au cours de la journée, j'avais perdu mes repères et...

-Tu as commis une simple erreur de parcours, une faiblesse comme tu le dis si bien. C'est ça, à d'autres... Il ne faut pas me prendre pour un imbécile Parker, je ne suis pas toujours très futé dans mes remarques mais je sais bien que c'était tout sauf une faiblesse. C'était au contraire un élan de courage, un instant où tu as regardé la vérité en face et écouté ton cœur à la place des ordres du Centre. »

Et bien... Je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussi à sortir tout ça d'une traite ! Je suis fier de moi, je n'ai pas tourné autour du pot, j'ai été clair et net. Ca à l'air de la faire cogiter. La preuve en est qu'elle n'ose plus aventurer ses yeux dans ma direction. Aurais-je mis le doigts au bon endroit ? Au bon moment ? S'il faut que je continue ma plaidoirie encore pendant un an, je sens que je vais vite être à court d'arguments. Je crois que jamais je ne rencontrerai quelqu'un d'aussi buté et têtu. Ou plutôt quelqu'un que l'on a tellement manipulé qu'il n'arrive plus à discerner le vrai du faux, le réel de la fiction, les sentiments des ordres...

« Et puis... Si comme tu le dis, tu n'avais pas de sentiments pour moi. Pourquoi ne jamais me tirer dessus ? Ne serait-ce que dans la jambe, tout le monde sait bien que tu as les meilleurs résultats du Centre concernant le tir... J'en ai d'autres, pourquoi ce regard noir à Nia lorsque tu es venue l'interroger au moment de mon départ ? J'étais là, je t'ai vue. Sydney m'a raconté d'autres détails croustillants... Comme cette grande inquiétude lorsque Bartlett voulait sa vengeance, il parait que tu étais très déterminée à le retrouver avant qu'il ne cherche à me faire du mal... lui dis-je d'un air innocent. »

Après ça, si je n'arrive pas à la faire craquer... Je n'ai plus qu'a devenir curé pour l'éternité. La pauvre, elle ne sait plus où se mettre. Elle ne sait pas quoi répondre et c'est vraiment amusant de la voir dans cette situation. Elle est gênée, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se retrouve réellement mal à l'aise devant moi. Finalement, ma tentative d'approche ne semble pas si mal partie ! J'ai été assez lent mais j'ai trouver les mots, la confiance en moi, l'irrésistible envie de la faire céder. Je suis sûr que je n'en suis plus très loin mais que dire de plus pour la faire passer définitivement de l'autre coté de la barrière ?

Mince, elle prend ses affaires et se lève. Elle s'éloigne, presque en courant. Parker qui fuit devant l'obstacle, j'avais tout imaginé sauf ça. Que dois je faire ? La laisser fuir pour qu'elle aille réfléchir ou la rattraper pour en rajouter et lui dire clairement mes sentiments ? Et zut, elle est déjà loin, je dois lui parler, continuer de la tanner pour lui faire comprendre ce que j'attends vraiment d'elle. Je cours, c'est le seul moyen d'effacer la distance qui nous sépare déjà. Elle s'apprête à ouvrir la portière de sa Porsche lorsque je saisis son bras. Elle e retourne brusquement, me fusillant du regard.

« Ne me touche pas ! Tu entends ? s'exclame-t-elle en retirant son bras de ma main.

-Plus rien ne te retiens ici, celui que tu croyais être ton père a disparu. Ces un monstre asthmatique que tu veux comme père ? Et un cannibale que tu veux comme frère ? Je t'en supplie, quitte cette vie atroce pour la recommencer avec moi. Jamais plus le Centre ne te fera de mal car il ne te retrouvera pas, on va disparaître à tout jamais. Quitter le pays s'il le faut mais je t'en prie, reste avec moi. Je t'aime et je ne veux que ton bonheur. »

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles, Mlle Parker me rit au nez. D'un rire insolent, incroyablement blessant. Elle me regarde de haut, me méprise pour avoir eu le courage de révéler mes sentiments. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle pourrais un jour me faire tant de mal sas même prononcer un seul mot. Elle ramasse ses vêtements qui se sont échoués sur le sol et replace ses lunettes de soleil avant de se mettre au volant. Elle met le contact et desserre le frein à main puis finit par lever les yeux par-dessus ses lunettes, me fixant méchamment.

« Pauvre Jarod, comment peux-tu croire que ce soit si facile. On ne peut jamais échapper au Centre, je tiens à la vie, même si elle n'est pas souvent rose dans cette partie du monde. Je ne défierai plus jamais ces hommes, je ne veux plus de morts. Je suis désolée mais comme je te l'ai dit, ce ne sera pas la fin heureuse que tu espérais... »

Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend alors, un étrange sentiments de colère, de désespoir s'empare de moi et je me jette littéralement sur le volant pour récupérer la clé. Mlle Parker n'a même pas eu le temps de réagir que déjà j'ai lancé la clé au loin, dans une dune. Elle ne prend même pas la peine d'éclater de colère, elle sait bien que ça ne changerait rien. Au lieu de ça, elle sort de la voiture et me bouscule pour passer. Elle enfile ses talons hauts et se dirige vers la route, moi sur ses talons. Je dois y arriver, j'ai réussis à passer tant d'étapes aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas abandonner maintenant. Je suis sur ma lancée et j'irai jusqu'au bout.

« Quand vas-tu ouvrir les yeux et quitter cet endroit maudit Parker ?

-Quand les cochons auront des ailes, c'est assez clair ? J'ai dit que j'y resterai, alors j'y resterai.

-Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis...

-Alors ça c'est intelligent comme réponse tien ! Même un gamin de 5 ans aurait trouvé mieux à dire !

-Tu crois que c'est plus intelligent de vouloir sacrifier sa vie à une entreprise pourrie alors que quelqu'un te propose de trouver le bonheur. On dit ça à n'importe qui, le choix est vite fait mais avec toi... Tu es tellement compliquée, ce n'est pas croyable.

-Je suis comme je suis et personne ne me changera, c'est un peu trop tard tu ne crois pas ? A parce que c'est sensé être plus intelligent que ma réplique de tout à l'heure ça peut-être ?!

-Ce que tu peux m'énerver quand tu t'y mets ! Arrête de me suivre, laisse tomber tu sais très bien que c'est sans espoir alors il faut t'y résoudre et me laisser tranquille.

-Tu sais très bien que je ne te laisserai pas tranquille tant que je n'aurai pas entendu ce que je veux entendre.

-Si tu ne me lâche pas immédiatement, je te jure que je vais directement acheter une dizaine de glaces à la pistache et je te les enfourne dans le bec une à une ! C'est clair ?

-Mais bien sûr... »

Je ne l'ai jamais vue comme ça, je crois que c'est fichu. Elle est plus que remontée à présent, elle n'accepte même plus de m'écouter et s'éloigne de nouveau. Elle porte des talons de 10 centimètres et pourtant je peine à la suivre. Je lui saisis encre une fois le bras pour tenter de l'arrêter mais elle se débat. Je ne cède pas, je veux juste qu'elle se calme pour m'écouter. Je crois qu'en faisant ça, je me suis fourré dans un beau pétrin... Un homme bien baraqué, une véritable armoire à glace se présente devant moi. Il na pas du tout l'air commode et ne semble pas s'approcher pour me demander l'heure...

« Ca fait 5 minutes que je vous ai remarqué... Vous avez fini d'importuner cette femme ? Vous ne voyez pas qu'elle ne veux pas de vous ou quoi ? me demande-t-il d'une voix étonnement grave.

-Ce n'est rien, c'est une amie. Je ne lui veux aucun mal, au contraire.

-Ouais, c'est ça, t'approche plus d'elle ok ? m'ordonne-t-il plus effrayant que jamais avec ses 15 centimètres de plus que moi. »

Que lui répondre de plus ? Si je dis quoi que ce soit, je me fais démonter la mâchoire en un quart de seconde. Parker, je t'en prie, fais demi tour... Reviens vers moi, j'ai tant de choses encore à te dire. L'homme marche à coté d'elle, il ose poser son bras sur son épaule mais elle s'écarte gentiment pour l'éviter. Il ne semble pas d'avis de laisser rentrer tranquillement seule chez elle. Parker s'arrête, elle doit le remercier et essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'a pas besoin de lui. Mais il n'a pas l'air de vouloir abandonner, il continue de la suivre. Moi aussi, je m'inquiète pour elle, elle sait se défendre mais ce type est un sacré molosse contre qui peu de monde aurait sa chance.

Ce n'est pas possible, ce type la plaque contre une voiture et essaie de mettre les mains sur elle. Je cours, le plus vite possible, regardant autour de moi pour trouver une solution. Il tient ses bras et l'embrasse dans le cou, il pèse de tout son poids sur elle et l'empêche de s'enfuir. Je suis juste derrière eux, mes yeux se posent alors sur une planche en bois, elle a dû se détacher de la barrière qui délimite la plage. De toute façon, je n'en ai que faire, je l'attrape à deux mains et frappe ce type de toutes mes forces dans les côtes. Il s'écroule instantanément parterre et je regarde Parker. Elle n'a pas bougé, appuyée sur le capot de la voiture, sa respiration est haletante et je crois même qu'elle tremble.

« Est-ce que ça va ?

-Je crois... parvint-elle a dire en récupérant ses affaires et s'éloignant encore une fois, à toute vitesse.

-Aller, arrête, je te raccompagne.

-Laisse-moi, tu ne vas pas en plus en profiter ! »

J'ai pensé à la rattraper, à essayer encore une fois de la convaincre mais je n'ai rien fait. Il vaut mieux lui laisser un peu de temps, elle vient de passer un moment plutôt désagréable. Bientôt j'irai la voir, je lui déballerai tout ce que j'a sur le cœur, je la ferai pleurer s'il le faut mais je trouverai les bons arguments. Ca prendra le temps qu'il faudra mais j'arriverai à lui faire changer d'avis, elle me suivra. Elle m'aidera à trouver ma famille et nous recommencerons tout depuis le début. Je sais que ce n'est pas un simple rêve, un simple désir, c'est ce qui se produira, c'est évident... On s'aimera plus que tout et rien ne nous séparera...

FIN FINALE !!

Je sens que les shippeurs vont se déchaîner... lol Pour une fois que ma fin est différente ! J'espère que vous avez tout de même un eu aimé !! Gros biZzOOXx !!


End file.
